


【DTT水仙】证据不足(番外合集)

by CCCCHAmeLEON



Category: Broadchurch, The Escape Artist
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCCCHAmeLEON/pseuds/CCCCHAmeLEON
Summary: *没羞没臊的同居生活
Relationships: Will Burton/Alec Hardy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【DTT水仙】证据不足(番外合集)

**Author's Note:**

> summary：他们离真正意义上的恋人就差那么一步。但是对于磨磨唧唧的William和口是心非的Hardy来说，这事进行得比想象中的要艰难。

01

如今一切都尘埃落定，Will的律师事务所顺利地办了起来，偶尔的案子也大多是通过咨询和调和就能解决的事，待在家里的时间相对充裕起来。Jimmy康复得很快，不到半年的时间里就可以复学了，只是体育活动暂时要停一停，这就导致晚上不再打篮球的Jimmy回来得总是很早。聪明的Jimmy虽然兜里装着钥匙，但总是懂得进屋之前先敲敲门，给屋里无论是在做什么的大人们提个醒。这是Will之前特意叮嘱过他的，而他总能记住。

之后他会把耳朵贴到门上，听见里面传来压抑的声响，有时候还会有几句抱怨。然后Jimmy在门被打开之前把脑袋从门前挪开，对着前来开门的Will露出一个纯真的笑容。

“……”Will眼神总是会有点闪躲，“进来吧，今晚做了你最爱吃的。”

Jimmy走到厨房，看到Hardy闷声不响地披上外套，虽然屋里很热，但是他们好像都穿的很多。

Jimmy不知道为什么，每次他回来得这么早，两个爸爸之间的气氛都会有点尴尬，就像现在这样。Hardy死也不看对方一眼，Will则动不动递过去一个眼神，很显然一次都没得到回应。

Jimmy想，是不是自己做错了什么才让他们两个不开心的。他暗自下定决心，明天一定要回来得再早一点，搞清楚到底是什么地方不对劲。

虽然这件事并不适合放在台面上讨论，Hardy知道，但是他已经受够了做到一半却被Jimmy的敲门声打断，又不得不装作什么也没发生了。Will开着事务所，时间相对自由，而Hardy是个有着固定上班时间的……他又不能用那种理由和上级请假。虽然发愁，但是也想不出解决办法，这件事只能被无限期搁置，他们都无可奈何。

直到有一天Miller办了一场家庭小聚餐——感谢老天，感谢Miller，感谢她对他们二人作出的所有贡献。这次Beth一家也加入进来。Beth全家人都很喜欢Jimmy，他让他们想起了他们已故的儿子Danny，年纪相仿，又同样懂事，Jimmy也并不排斥他们的接触，餐桌上其乐融融。一切都很正常地发展着，除了Will在不停地往Hardy杯里添酒以外。

你干什么？Hardy用眼神谴责Will，眼睛因喝了酒而比平常要湿润，也生动了许多。

为了让咱们有机会能离开。Will在桌子下面比划着手势，不知道Hardy能不能看懂。Jimmy就留在Miller家。他指了指Jimmy，又指了指地板。

……Hardy困惑地皱起眉，心想不管你说什么了，不能光我喝酒你不喝，便抢过啤酒瓶给Will倒了一杯。Will无奈地接过，和Hardy各饮一杯。结果最后还是先喝了太多酒的Hardy倒下了。平日里板着一张脸的胡子警探迷迷糊糊地趴在餐桌上，眼皮耷拉着，浑身无力地就要往一边倒，Will赶紧揽住肩膀把他搂过来，顺便悄悄伸手胡撸一把软绵绵的栗色头发。

“Hardy喝醉了，我得带他回家。”Will半抱着晕乎的Hardy说道。

“那Jimmy……”

“要不要来我们家住一晚上，Jimmy？”Beth提议道，她真的很喜欢这个懂事的小男孩，“就今天，别感到拘束，我们都很欢迎你。”

Jimmy看了看满脸期待的Beth一家，又看了看接近不省人事的Hardy和Will似乎在说什么的眼神，犹豫片刻，最终轻轻点了点头。

再加上一句感谢Jimmy。得到豁免权的Will搀着Hardy出了房子，把人丢到后座上侧躺放着，接着钻进驾驶座。他必须说，实话，对于接下来要发生的事他很期待。

准备工作还是要做好的，虽然之前查过了不少资料，毕竟没有过实战经验，该准备的东西一样也不能少。把Hardy放在床上之后Will就出去拿东西了，润滑剂，安全套……Will忽然听到屋子里有声响，他放下手里的东西探头一看，发现是Hardy已经爬起来，动作慢腾腾地给自己冲了一杯醒酒茶。

Will有点失望，就那么一点点。他还是挺好奇喝醉之后的Hardy会如何表现的。

“我一开始就没太喝醉。”Hardy皱着眉头吹茶杯上飘起的热气，扶着灶台，站得不太稳，“只是为了配合你才装成那样的，我的酒量没那么差。”

Will看着他一副神游天外的样子，对这几句话的真实性表示怀疑，不过他没有说出来，不然不开心的Hardy会暴躁地拒绝他的。于是Will回身，去屋子里拿出了准备好的东西，边低头看着说明书边向Hardy那边缓缓走去。

Hardy紧张地吞咽，醒酒茶下肚，他也比之前清醒了不少。“你先看，我去洗澡。”他说，然后熟练地溜走了。

“那你先去，我再研究一会。”Will应着，展开包装内部的说明书，这玩意整得像药品似的，好像复杂的很。

用上作为一个律师的专业素养，Will大致搞明白了这上面都啰啰嗦嗦说了些什么，现在就差实际操作了。他看了一眼浴室的磨砂门，人影还在里面。“Alec？洗得怎么这么慢？”他喊道。

“马上！”Hardy的声音隔着门含糊不清。

催促过后Hardy很快就出了浴室，披了一件在他身上显得尤为宽松的浴袍，浑身冒着热腾腾的蒸汽，凑近了闻，是香喷喷的。Hardy红着脸任由Will蹭了一会，在对方把手伸向浴袍带子的时候立刻推开。“去洗澡，身上全是酒味。”他嫌弃地说道。

“我还以为你已经酒醒了？”

“我根本就没喝醉！”

“好吧。”Will习惯了探长的怪脾气。对待一只猫咪其实也不过如此，他想道。

他进去洗了个战斗澡，只是为了洗掉在饭桌上沾的味道，毕竟平时他就很爱干净。洗好了之后他没再找一件浴衣，随随便便围了一条毛巾就走出来，顶着一头湿漉漉的头发和已经把自己弄得干爽的Hardy对视。

“吹头发吗？”Hardy坐在床上，晃了晃手里的吹风机。

“我觉得还是不了。”Will走过去。

他凑过去，Hardy配合地仰起头。胡茬软软的，就像他曾经无数次想象过的那样，算得上是乖巧地贴着Will光洁的下巴，转动角度时微微的刺痛感只让人觉得舒服。

Will刚刚洗完，浑身都是水汽，唇也是湿润的，反正Hardy感觉吻起来格外的好。开始几下还是浅尝辄止，后来Will逐渐倾身向前，扶着Hardy的后脑加深了这个吻，Hardy就势搂住他的后颈，拉着他一起倒在柔软的大床上。

Will开始拉扯Hardy浴袍的带子，动作匆匆忙忙的，反倒给扯紧了。Hardy虽然有点难堪，还是把Will的手拍开，自己解开了乱成一团的腰带。

他们喘息着，暂时结束了这个充满情欲的吻。Will的目光下移，手指搭在Hardy的喉结上，一点点往下滑。“东西在哪？”他问。

Hardy从枕头底下拿出来一管润滑剂，扔给他。

“安全套呢，我记得我拿出来了。”Will打开盖子，先往手上挤了一些，透明的胶状液体温度冰凉，他攥了攥，试图把它捂得热一些。

“用不着那个。”Hardy小声嘀咕着，“我又不会怀孕。”

“所以你认为那东西只是用来避孕的？”Will笑道，探长在这方面单纯得可爱，“第一次如果不用套的话你会很难受的。”

“无所谓，要做就快点做。”Hardy催促道。他状似无意地屈起膝盖，刚好顶到Will的下半身，又别扭地动了两下。Will一僵，看着他的眼神变了变，有点无奈地叹了口气。

“这可是你自找的，”他说，“待会要是疼了可别后悔。”

Will三下五除二剥掉了两人身上所有蔽体的衣物，毛巾扔到一边，浴袍展开铺在身下。他把那只挤了润滑剂的手伸向Hardy下半身，在会阴处抹了两下，便往后穴里探。

Hardy有点紧张地看着Will，身体里的异物感并不让他感觉舒适。他们短暂地接了个吻，接着Will的动作开始往下，顺着喉结一路舔吻到胸膛，最后用牙齿轻轻咬住粉色的乳头，又像个孩童似的吸吮玩弄，成功地让Hardy彻底红了脸。

“别……”他伸手去推胸前湿漉漉的脑袋，却被另一只手抓住，以十指相扣的姿势紧紧压在身子两侧。扩张的手指这时已经增加到两个，在紧窄的甬道里费力开拓着。  
“放松，放松，”Will轻声安慰他，同时加快了手指进出的频率，Hardy顿时浑身一颤，领会了话里的意思之后又抿了抿嘴唇，边深呼吸边试图放松下身。

“这才乖。”Will放开扣住Hardy的手，把他的腿抬到肩膀上，奖励似的揉了揉手感极佳的屁股，被Hardy羞愤地踹了一脚。

然后增加到三根，那里面已经变得湿润而高热，内壁乖乖地包裹着他的手指，他一点点在内壁上摸索着，试图找到他所查的资料里提到的前列腺敏感点。Will没有经验，但是尽可能轻地动作，然而在突然按到某一处比周围柔软的地方时，Hardy还是毫无防备地惊叫出声。

“就是这吗？”Will自言自语道。他用指肚在那个敏感点旁边小心翼翼地绕着圈，抬眼看到Hardy紧紧捂住嘴巴，从下腹到双腿都不住地颤抖。

“就是那。”Hardy使劲点着头，呼吸的频率明显加快了，“你可以把手拿开了。”

Will看着他情难自已的样子，心想，我偏不。

他反倒轻轻地按上去，动作缓慢地摩擦。Hardy没料到他会这么做，陌生的快感袭来，他浑身都没了力气，控制不住地呻吟着，甚至到最后都被逼出了哭腔，用哽咽的声音让Will别再继续了，Will才心满意足地抽出手指，笑眯眯地亲在Hardy的嘴唇上，又揉了揉对方已经勃起的阴茎。

“看看你，这不是挺舒服的嘛。”

“闭嘴。”Hardy不自在地清了清嗓子，把头扭到一边去，一巴掌糊上Will的脸把他推开，“差不多了就进来，我准备好了。”

“介于你不让我戴套的原因，如果疼的话一定要说出来。”Will嘱咐道。他完全打开Hardy的腿，顶在那个微微翕动的小口，身子微微向前，看着Hardy还有点发红的眼角，伸手抚去他脸颊上的泪水。“我进去了。”Will又强调了一遍，好像这是一件很严肃的事。

“别废话——”

尾音被掩盖在喘息里。Will进得慢，硬物一点点破开初次开拓的领地，说不上是舒服还是疼，或者是两者都有。Will的身子一点点往下沉，他们靠得越来越近，直到最后全部插进去，两人保持着紧拥的姿势，呼吸紊乱地交织在一起，在空气中盘结出一张情欲的网，将他们都笼罩在其中。

“疼吗？”Will亲吻Hardy的耳廓，又咬住小小的耳垂，热气扑在颈侧的皮肤上，染出一片动情的红。

“……还行，”Hardy小声哼哼，伸手搭上Will劲瘦的腰，“你不用把我当成瓷器娃娃，要做就快点做，你到底行不行啊。”

Will愣了一下，随即笑了出来。“你真应该多为自己的身体着想，Alec。”

“是你太小心了。我已经做过手术而且现在很健康。”他大声反驳。

“你说的健康是指每天工作到午夜，而且早上起得晚就拒绝吃饭直接去上班吗？”Will追责道，“别开玩笑了，Alec，我比你更了解你的身体健康。”

“老天，我们真的要在床上讨论这个？”Hardy烦躁地抓了抓头发，他们每次涉及到这种关于他身体健康话题都会引导向暂时冷战的结果，他能接受Will因为这事不给他做夜宵，可现在他们都还硬着呢，都到了这步，Hardy不得不担心要是真的惹Will生气了恐怕会导致对方直接拔出去走人。只是想想这种情景就让他打了个冷战。他得做点什么。

“听着，William，我……很抱歉，”Hardy的思维迅速转动，试图找出一些诚恳的词语来缓和气氛，“我以后不会熬夜到那么晚了。我向你保证。”

事实上熬夜是种习惯，心脏病严重那一阵子Hardy几乎天天受它折磨。如今他摆脱了病魔，熬夜这个坏习惯倒是养成了。

“……男人在床上说的话可信吗？”Will看着他，问道，“你得好好对我保证，语气再坚定一点。”

“……”

Hardy不想再忍了。

在警校学的东西他还没全丢掉，虽然平常排不上什么用场，但拿来在床上对付一个没有防备的，跟他体型差不多的人还是足够的。Hardy毫无征兆甚至动作流畅地把Will狠狠按在床上，翻身就压了上去。Will在中途就反应了过来，但是没有反抗，任由Hardy主动压上来。他们身体相结合的部分还没有分开，这一系列动作让埋进去的部分出来了点，Hardy没有犹豫，调整了下姿势又直接坐了回去。

这种体位对于第一次来说未免有点刺激，但Will难得见Hardy肯主动亲近他，自然是抓住这次机会。Hardy觉得适应得差不多了，就开始小幅度地晃动，动作带着僵硬和青涩，但又相当大胆。后穴里含着的东西不小，每动一下，柱身就若有若无地擦过他的敏感点，细小的快感累积起来，使他忍不住想要得到更多，动作幅度也随之加大。

Hardy本来专注于交媾的动作，抬眼时忽然注意到Will正仔细地盯着他看，眼神里的爱意简直都能溢出来。意识到是自己正卖力用身体服侍Will这件事，他突然后知后觉地感觉难为情，频率不由得慢了下来，却毫无防备地被狠狠顶了一下。Will猛地坐起身，扣住Hardy的腰侧开始抽插，每一下都几乎精确地碾过那处敏感点，Hardy闷哼几声，手臂无力地环上Will的脖颈，后者借此成功拿回了主动权。

“我知道你喜欢粗暴的，但是这次不行。我得确保你不会受伤。”Will微微仰头，他们的额头碰在一起，呼吸交错，嘴唇之间只有咫尺的距离。Hardy的眼睛紧闭着，身子随着下身的动作一起一伏，并没有回答。Will无奈地笑了笑，自知拿他没办法，只将手扣在他后脑，将两人再次拉进一个深吻之中。

一时间只能听见淫靡的水声，唇舌交缠的感觉过于美好，以至于他们很长时间都没有结束这个吻，最终分开时Will在Hardy红润的嘴唇上咬了一口，像是要留下记号。空气中喘息声也渐浓，进出的频率骤然加快，Hardy咬住嘴唇止不住呜咽声，夹在二人腹部之间的阴茎先一步射了出来，粘稠的液体有的顺着头部缓缓往下流，有的溅到下身的毛发上。随后Will也射在了Hardy身体里面，却并不想那么快从温暖舒适的后穴里退出来，于是又眷恋般地亲吻Hardy下巴上的胡茬，转而向下在颈侧吮出几枚清晰可见的新鲜吻痕。

Hardy没注意到，他还沉浸在第一次前列腺高潮的余韵中，眼前还有点发白，只顾着小口喘气。Will笑着凑过来，那么近地看着他，眼里闪着期待。

“再来一次？”Will把手放在Hardy微微发凉的腰侧，手掌热乎乎地往下摸。Hardy觉得挺舒服，可是又想到自己刚才的举动，羞耻得说不出话来，把头靠在Will的肩膀上，非常小幅度地点了点头。

他不知道Will有没有接受到这个信息，后者只是将Hardy又放回床上，以卧躺的姿势。Will一只手与他十指相扣，另一只手圈住并提起他的腰，便又开始了相对比较温柔的动作，浅浅地进出。Hardy舒服得头皮发麻，小声哼哼着，也逐渐开始配合Will的节奏。

差不多之后，抽插的动作再次变得大开大合，肉体碰撞的声音响亮而急促，Hardy被撞得不自主地向前挪动，又被身后的Will抓着腰拉了回来，狠狠钉在那根精神抖擞的阴茎上。臀肉颤动着，精瘦的大腿都有些跪不住，幸好膝盖下面垫着柔软的浴袍，不会在床单上摩擦得破皮。Will俯下身，头伏在Hardy的肩膀处，先是舔吻那里的皮肤，接着忽然张口咬下去，疼痛让Hardy想要把他推开，却被猛烈的攻势弄得无力推拒。

Will的体力比他看起来要持久，也许是由于身体太敏感的缘故，Hardy在过程中又射了两次，最后Will粗喘着再次射进他体内时，Hardy只能被推向第一次干高潮。Will抱着他的脖颈，翻了个身不再把体重压在他身上，于是二人并肩躺在大床上，平复着气息，回味这场性事所带来的前所未有的感觉。

“你感觉还好吗？”Will问道，他的嗓音比平时听起来低沉。

Hardy现在真的连一根手指都不想动弹，但他拒绝不了Will期待的眼神。“还行，挺好的。”Hardy的嗓子已经哑了，声音有点破碎，“……不错。”

Will听出来这是来自Hardy别扭的夸奖，他笑了出来，很快地起身，说道：“去洗个澡再睡觉吧。”

“不……”Hardy发出有气无力的抗议。

“抗议无效，第一次结束之后必须要好好清理，不然容易生病。”

作为一个好丈夫，Will在经历了这场性爱好后虽然也有疲惫的感觉，但他深知必须给Hardy做好事后清理工作。于是他二话不说架起床上的爱人，一路把人拖到浴室扔进浴缸里，试了试水温之后开始放水。

“……”Hardy其实觉得还行，对他来说就是换个地方一动不动地躺着而已，硬邦邦的浴缸也并没有让他感觉特别不舒服。他半耷拉着眼皮看旁边的Will，对方拿起一旁的淋浴喷头打算简单冲一下。Hardy忽然皱起了眉。

“你还硬着呢？”他突然说。

Will回头，有一点被看穿的尴尬。“我冲个澡就好了。”他把水温调到冷水那边。

Hardy看到他这个举动，表情变得有点纠结。他移开目光，犹豫再三，最后迟疑地说道：“确定不用我帮你吗？”

Will关掉了喷头。“你想怎么帮？”他再次回头，额前的刘海被冷水打湿，合成一绺垂在眼睛前面。“这才第一次，待会我还得给你抹点药。这又不是什么大事。”

“可是我想。”Hardy抿唇，“过来，William。”

没有反应。Hardy作势要从浴缸里站起来。

“别动，我过来还不行吗？”Will生怕他摔着了，赶紧回过身来抓住Hardy的手臂，后者却顺势握住Will还未发泄完的器官。他小幅度地倒吸一口凉气，而Hardy动作生涩地撸动几下，便像是鼓起了很大勇气似的，张嘴将它含了进去。

Hardy在这方面没有什么技巧，这感觉有点像是吃香蕉，但是他不能真的咬下去。他不太知道应该怎么做才能取悦Will，于是一开始只是试探性地含住头部，舌头刮过顶端的小洞。

Will的喉结滑动了一下，有些犹豫地把手放在Hardy微微凹陷的脸颊上，不知道是该推开还是拉近。

Hardy调整了一下，在浴缸里摆成跪姿，以便于身体可以更好地前倾，顺势将性器含得更深。他生涩地小幅度前后摆头，明显感受到那东西在嘴里涨得更大了些。Will将手移到Hardy的后脑勺，诚实地接受了这次热情主动的服务。

纵然Hardy以前没干过这种事，通过观察Will的反应他也大概摸到了些门道。当他敏锐地察觉到对方快要达到顶点时，便倏地加快速度，脸颊因用力的吮吸深凹下去。Will喘息着，在濒临射精的一瞬间抓着Hardy的头发整根拔出来，猝不及防地射了Hardy一脸。

受害者没反应过来，热热的液体糊在脸上，他的眼睛条件反射地闭紧了。Will看着他，精液挂在他的脸上和下巴的胡茬上，Will一个没忍住笑出了声，在对方骂出声之前赶紧拿了纸来给他擦干净。

“别生气，我只是觉得你不会想吃那种东西。”Will给他仔仔细细地擦拭一遍，嘴角还带着笑。Hardy终于得以睁开眼睛，狠狠地瞪着眼前的罪魁祸首，扑上去贴上对方的嘴唇，接着用力地咬了一口。Will痛呼出声。

说是用力，也没敢那么使劲，顶多是出气。Hardy摸了摸自己的肩膀，那上面的牙印可还深深的消不下去呢。

“好了好了，”Will摸了摸被袭击的下唇，很疼，但还是觉得Hardy这样很可爱，“好好洗澡，差不多就睡觉吧，明天还要工作。”

“嗯。”Hardy闷声应道。Will又背过身去，这次没有用冷水。Hardy只能满怀抗拒地自己把手伸到后面，努力把里面残留的液体扣出来。

早上一醒来，Hardy摸了摸身旁的位置，空荡荡的。他撑着身子爬起来，看了看时钟，不算太晚，但是比他平时醒的要晚一些。新衣服都被Will叠得整整齐齐放在床边，Hardy把它们拿过来，一整套衣服有着刚洗过的香味。他把这些都穿戴整齐，下了床，发现即使有些腰酸背疼，精神却十分充沛。

Will穿着围裙出现在卧室门前。“感觉怎么样？”他手里还举着锅铲，上面放着一块煎好的培根，Hardy凑过来把它吃掉，咀嚼的过程中他后知后觉地发现咬合肌也有点酸痛。

“还行。比熬夜感觉好一点。”Hardy小口嚼着，舔了舔沾油的嘴唇。

“你把我咬肿了。”Will指着嘴唇上一处红肿，控诉道，“你想让我怎么解释这件事，冷漠严肃认真脑子里只有工作的Alec探长在床上其实超级超级火辣？”

“别开玩笑了。”Hardy咽下食物，开始对着镜子系领带，“你才不会跟他们说我在床上怎么样……不如说你吃东西的时候磕到了？”

“噢，那太假了。”Will笑着说，“不过反正无论怎么解释，事实都显而易见，不是吗？”

“……”Hardy偏过头，轻轻啄吻了一下那处红肿，“你应该抹点药。”

“抹那种给你抹在屁股上的药吗？绝不！”Will叫道。

“别说，那东西挺有用的。看看我现在，一点疼痛的感觉都没有。”

“真的？”Will表示怀疑。他绕到背后，狠狠地拍了一下Hardy的屁股，转身就跑。Hardy被他这么一打，后穴倏地刺痛起来，他咬牙切齿地吼道：“操你的！”

“快来吃早饭吧！”Will掩饰不住笑意的声音在外屋响起。

总之，过程挺好，结果也不错。Hardy咬下一口煎得焦脆的面包片，心想，怎么才能再找些机会呢。

TBC.


End file.
